Site 055-TW-LTF
Site Description (put forth from the LTF) LTF SITE: 055-TW is to be located 1205.2 Miles below sea level, tunneled out of solid bedrock in a seismologically stable area. Sole access to the containment facility is to be through a vertical elevator shaft from Site 30 that is separated every one thousand five hundred (1500) meters with a reinforced dragonium blast door, constructed of 3 km thick dragonium telekill shielding (DTS). Elevator shaft completly depressurized when not in use. Outer Security Perimeter An Outer Security Perimeter against outside threats, staffed by security personnel trained in close quarters battle and changeling counter-intrusion tactics. Administrative and Support Area (ASA) An Administrative and Support Area (ASA) consisting of support facilities and living quarters for on-site personnel. The wall and celing of the ASA will be made of DTS material. Access and Killing Corridor (AKC) The door between the PCZ and the AKC is 4500 foot thick DTS material wired to the AKC eletric deterrence system. A 10.5km "killing corridor" which is to be the sole access to the PCZ from the ASA (including water, power, drainage, and ventilation lines). The AKC is to be completly depressurized when not needed for access to PCZ. 'AKC systems' The walls and floor of the corridor are to be reinforced in a similar manner to the PCZ, with the addition of an electric deterrence system capable of delivering a 100,020,000 volt shock. A security station located at the ASA airlock entrance to the killing corridor is to be staffed with no fewer than three (3) armed security personnel and no less than Four (4) Metal Gear Ponies on watch at any one point in time. Armament is to include, but not be limited to, at least fifty (50) ███████ CIW system on a pintle mount with a clear line of sight down the corridor, with a 250'' thick plexiglass screen to protect the operator from thrown weapons.'' Containment Zones A Primary Containment Zone (PCZ) A Primary Containment Zone (PCZ), consisting of a 7,000 m cube encased in 40.5 Km of reinforced DTS. The walls, floor and celling are made of DTS to prevent subject's influence near the SCZ. PCZ is to be designed to be depressurized and re-pressurized as needed, and should remain depressurized unless access to contents is required. Secondary Containment Zone (SCZ) The secondary Containment Zone is a standard pony containment cells that are 367x367x367 hooves The walls are made of DTS glass and floor made of DTS. The cell is soundproofed against subject's vocalizations. Supplemental systems Air conditioning system (ACS) All service intakes for the ACS must have love filters on them and every 500 meters down the main intake vent. MGP Quarters The 055-TW-M374L-G34R-P0NY Quarters walls are bullet, magic, missile proof (1 MegaTon) and for their leisure, 1230 hoof deep swimming pool that is 3000 hooves deep. There must be adequate spaces in their dining area for for all MGP personnel eat their meals. There must be an holographic target range for training purposes. Emergency Procedures In the event of a full breach, all on-site staff are to proceed immediately to the closest security station for Weapons and armor distribution. Weapons issued *N1GH7M4RE *EHARM-1 *Sunburn Breach Alert Status Breach Alert Condition Cake 1 Containment chamber is sealed and the chamber's portal emitters will activate a link to the moon. If this fails, the facility is to step up to breach alert level Red Beta. Breach Alert Condition Red Alpha All Metal Gear Ponies(MGP) will be deployed to re-contain SCP-055-1. Staff will remain at Alert Condition Red Alpha until subject is confirmed re-contained by the MGPs. All Staff must retreat to the XK shelters provided. Should 10 minutes pass after declaration of full breach Red Alpha without a re-containment confirmation from the MGPs, Red Alpha Contingency Measures will be activated, the entire PCZ and SCZ will be filled with REDACTED gas to knock out the subject. This will, by necessity, result in the death of all on-site staff not in emergency shelters. Breach Alert Condition Red Beta Staff will remain at Alert Condition Red Beta until subject is confirmed neutralized. Should 90 minutes pass after declaration of full breach Red without a Stand Down order being given by Level 3 or higher personnel, Red Beta Contingency Measures will be activated, the facility will be completely depressurized (except for armored emergency shelters) and the access shaft sealed for at least 1250 hours. This will, by necessity, result in the death of all on-site staff(not in shelters). Breach Alert Condition Red Final Staff will remain at Alert Condition Red Final until subject is confirmed neutralized. Should 5 minutes pass after declaration of full breach Red Final without a Stand Down order being given by Level 3 or higher personnel, Final Contingency Measures will be activated, the facility Wub Core will be overloaded and that will completely destroy the facility. This will, by necessity, result in the death of all on-site staff. P4 Council Notes: OVERKILL with a capital O. We may be worried about the dangers posed by SCP-055-1 but it's not worth killing everypony in the facility. Therefore, we have decided not to got with this plan on moral grounds. Category:Site 055-TW Construction Plans